NMHU, a Hispanic serving University, is currently functioning with a shared networked system. Previous support from a NIH supplemental grant provided funding to build a unifying voice-video-data infrastructure. However, an increase in subscription has overwhelmed NMHU's existing information technology capability. NMHU's Internet Point of Presence (POP) is connected by a T1 line, which is completely saturated and has forced the University to prioritize use of the Internet to administrative and academic computing. Recreational computing has been turned off and the dormitories have restricted access to the Internet. Previous support from a NIH supplemental grant provided funding to build a unifying voice-video-data infrastructure. The overall goal of NMHU is to obtain a system that is scalable and adaptable to the present and future technological research computing needs of the University. To achieve its goal, NMHU proposes the following objectives. 1. By the end of the first year of the project, NMHU will increase access to communication and networking for research and learning in the biomedical sciences and other fields of study by: replacing the current technology systems with new CISCO edge devices; installing additional bandwidth to increase the campus backbone from 10 megabits shared to a gigabit between buildings and; providing 10/100 switched access to the desktops. 2. After installing the new technology devices, NMHU will complete a comprehensive evaluation of the Internet POP to determine the effectiveness of wireless or cell-based communications for meeting the information technology needs of the University. NMHU anticipates that funding for this project will result in a significant enhancement of biomedical research, which will result in increased presentation and publication activity by faculty and students in the biomedical sciences. Moreover, NMHU expects that with access to state-of-the-art technology a greater number of minority students will participate in the prospective MBRS programs resulting in an increase in student graduation rates in the biomedical sciences and an increase in enrollment in the biomedical undergraduate and graduate programs. Using a team approach, the MBRS Principal Investigator (PI) and VP of Office of Research, Planning, and Institutional Development (ORPID) will oversee the operation and support of the project. The project coordinator and activity coordinator will be responsible for installing and contracting with vendors for the project where necessary.